Kirito
Kirito is a member of the Uruha Shishiten. Unlike the other three, she herself is a noncombatant (although she is agile enough to engage in minor hand-to-hand combat), but she can control a monster named Shiguma that fights for her. Appearance Due to Kirito's madogu, she has three different bodies that are seen throughout the series. The form of a young girl, the form of a young adult, and the form of an elderly woman. Her clothes remain the same however, and consist of a dress as well as a vest with four straps across her chest. In her youngest form, Kirito's green hair is tied into two braids that hand over her shoulders. In her young adult stage, her hair is a bit longer and is untied, and Kirito is taller as well. As an old woman, she is short, with grey hair tied back into a ponytail. She wears glasses in all three forms. Personality Just as her age changes, Kirito's personality changes along with it each time she switches to a new form. As a young girl, she is somewhat meek and quiet, preferring to stay in the background. Her young adult body, while polite and somewhat playful is quite manipulative, as well as an accomplished actor, as seen when she fooled Fuuko into believing she was a prisoner in SODOM. She also spends the most time in this form and seems to prefer it the most favorably. Her eldery form is by far the most unpleasant and has the personality of a cranky and ornery old woman who likes to put down her enemies. Kirito's desire is to know what her true age is, and which of her many personalities is the real Kirito. However, she is afraid that if her madogu were destroyed, and she turned out to be an old woman, she would be horrified. Part in the Story SODOM Arc Kirito first appears before Fuuko Kirisawa, pretending to be a defenseless girl being attacked by monsters. Fuuko saves her and Kirito follows her to the location of the disk. Before Fuuko can grab the disk, Kirito turns on her and traps her in a metal cage, revealing her identity and running off with the disk. Abilities While Kirito is not much of a fighter herself, she is quite athletic and skilled at running away, as well as dodging her opponent's attacks and sometimes blocking. Her first madogu is a bracelet worn on her left wrist called Rinne, and allows Kirito to change her age at will. According to Kirito, it is mostly used for spy and espionage work. With each age change, her body gains a new personality appropriate to the age she becomes. Repeated use of this madogu can cause memory loss to severe that the user can even forget what age they really are. Her second madogu is also a bracelet worn on her right wrist called Nehan, and is used to control Shiguma, which is a living, dragon like madogu created from Koran's cells. Shiguma is a bestial creature that only obeys whoever wears the Nehan. Shiguma is able to fire destructive blasts of energy from the Madan(Magic Bullets) spheres that surround it, capable of bursting through a building. Gallery KiritoChange.jpg|Kirito changing her age. KiritoChild.jpg|Kirito's child form. KiritoOld2.jpg|Kirito's old form. Nehan.jpg|Nehan Shiguma.jpg|Shiguma Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female